Affairs
by NicoleFloodWood
Summary: When resentful people strike they can be cruel. But it's now Sixteen Years later since that fateful day in the summer of 1999 and Oliver Wood and his then fiancée then seem to be worlds away from each other. One is living the dream with their star husband
1. Being good doesn't mean your nice

-1

Ginny looked around the garden, everything was set for her Brother George's engagement party. She looked at her mother her was nervous, they knew the bride it was her brother's childhood friend Hermione, at last. She was about to return to the house when they was a large '_crack__'_sound her head snapped round to where it was, theses she saw Ron, Harry, Hermione and another girl. They were walking to the gate a ring noise came from somewhere and the unknown girl reached in her oversized Chloe handbag 'Hello'

'You need a life' said Ron laughing at the girl

'ok, I have email you, I will be out of the office, ok………I don't care if you're a witch I have all my staff using email and you would have known the marriage has been all over the Witch Weekly. So if you'd mind please talk about this minor problem to anyone but me, thank you' with slipped the phone back into her bag with an annoyed look. 'It's not a life I need. It's a staff that listen' laughing she followed the guys.

Reaching the gate she called her mother who came bounding out the house 'dears' she said scooping Ron, Harry and Hermione into a hug then noticing the girl she turned 'You must be Lauren' with a smile

'Yes, thank you for allowing us to do this surprise' with a smile that Ginny regarded as too sweet

'Nonsense I am his mother' she replied proudly 'come in come in' ushering them into the house.

Entering the house Lauren found it to be great for a family, full of what looked like happy memories 'not as big of any of yours'

'What' said Ginny

'George has told me all about your houses and businesses'

'ahh yeah well I. I inherited them, I'm just keeper for a while' with a nervous look that said he didn't like talking about her money

'you load man. You own loads' said Ron gaining a look from both his mother and girlfriend on proper etiquette.

'What do you own then/' asked Ginny knowing she'd get away with it now

'London Irish Rugby team, Lancaster Cricket team, Tornados Quidditch team, L'eafy Wizarding department store and Home and Life which is a muggle department store. Plus a chain of coffee shops for both the wizard and muggle world.' exhausted she started to toggle on her bag uneasily.

Ginny's eyes zoomed on to Lauren, she was tall, beautiful, rich and successful, she was jealous and then she remember why she was recognizable. 'Your Lauren D'arcy who is engaged to Oliver Wood' she blurred out

'Yeah' she laughed 'I am' wanting to change the subject 'the people should be heard soon. Wood going to bring George and Angelina, their watching him play England in a friendly' smiling and looking at her watch.

Ten minutes later the organizers had arrived and the group where sitting inside Mrs Weasley's kitchen 'so how did met George and Angelina, I know you didn't go to Hogwarts, why?'

'I met them in a muggle club where I was with a few muggle mates, I knew Wood from the Quidditch awards and he was with them, so you to answer you first question. Your second I went to St.Matthews because they taught and allowed the pupils to muggle things, which is important to have a knowledge of if you are in the business of muggle.'

'But my husband loves muggle things but he went to Hogwarts'

'Yeah but St.Matthews is a private school that tailors it around the kid. I played rugby for England as a youth and I have GCSE and A-Level in muggle History and such, so I can talk about the world war one and two when it remembrance day for the muggles. I have the understanding. Plus at St.Matthews we start when we are nine, so it was easier for my dad' she replied sadly

'I understand dear' said Mrs Weasley placing her hand on Lauren's, Ginny gave Hermione which asked what was the matter with her family

'Whole family but her and her two cousins have been killed by Death Eaters, Dad was the last one left until the you know'.

'Come on' said Oliver dragging the couple into the changing room 'no one is here' they entered the changing room 'now' placing them a set of clothes 'each get changed'

'What for' asked George looking gingerly at the clothes. 'what's happening'

'your going to party' hurrying them

'oh god we can't said' Angelina said 'we haven't got an invitation, have we' questioning him

'no, it's your surprise party, for your engagement' he laughed leaving the two.

Half an hour later they we ready and had arrived at the Burrow. 'Oh My God' cried Angelina as she saw the magnificent set up 'who planned this'

'All of us' Lauren gleamed

'But Lauren paid for it all' Harry laughed

'Who am I going to spent it on, my cousins yeah as if.' laughing she kissed Wood and walked away 'I see them when we have the annual family meeting.' she turned around and showed the playful smile on her lips this caused Oliver to chased after her both laughing, while he caught up with her the started to make up 'get a room' shout Charlie, they soon pulled a part Oliver look at her but Lauren just nodded

'Hey mate' said Wood walking up and shaking hand s with his old captain 'how's life treating you'

'great actually' laughing they walked away.

Bored Lauren took out her mobile

_As much as I love my boyfriend's friends, they are nothing like you lot!!! How's training going? Lauren xxx_

Slipping it back into her pocket she was glad she had had the phone modified so she could use it around magic. 'Who that' said Hermione handing Lauren a glass of wine

'Rugby mate' smiling she downed her drink in one

'troubles' Hermione asks

'nah just missing people, you know' Hermione and Lauren moved towards a table

'why aren't you close to your cousins' she asked after a minute

'I suppose we three are very different people. The twins they think I'm crazy for feeling lonely at times but they don't what it feels like to have no direct family.' stirring in her sit' changing the subject 'Reckon we'll thrash Wales'

'I don't care' Hermione laughed 'it's just a game of Rugby'

'Life or death, rivals to the end' she laughed in a haunted voice 'so much better than football'

'Stop talking about muggle sports will you' said Wood sitting down with next to her

'Not everyone's life revolves round Quidditch'

'Yeah coming from the girl who owns a team' Harry laughed taking seat next Wood

'So I have a preferred sport not so bad is it' her phone beeping she took it out her pocket and read it laughing she replied back 'Lets dance' leaving her phone on the table she grabbed Wood and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Ginny taking Lauren seat talked with Hermione 'what is the rivalry about'

'oh just sport really' dismissing the question it was to hard to go into. Lauren mobile went Ginny picking up tried to fiddle with the thing 'give it here' taking the phone off her she opened the message 'man'

It read;

_Great thanks, reckon you can get away!!!! Haven't spoke face to face in ages. Better go coach will be killing me!!! Matt xxx_

But when the song ended Lauren get talking to Angelina and George and Wood returned to the table 'I don't know if I should' started Ginny

'Ginny no' said Hermione a begging tone in her voice

'but' handing the phone to Wood who's face dropped

'Bitch' just then Lauren returned holding Teddy.


	2. We meet again

_Sixteen Years Later_

'I'd loved to help' she said with a smile 'We have few running in the muggle world for a while, you know just to help in that small way.'

'Of course and a Quidditch one would only add to the list'

'It was my husband's idea, he's good like.' with a wide smile that extended across her face as she mentioned her husband.

'How long have you been married now, it's only seems yesterday that my wife and I received the invitation.'

'It was Thirteen years on 12th of June' her smile only expanded

'Thirteen years'

'I know, goes quick especially with three kids'

'Of course little Thomas is going to Hogwarts this year.'

'Not so little now, but we are only trailing him there he may still go back to St.Matthews'

'Why' Kingsley asked with a curious look

'He seems passionate on following me and his father in sport'

'Is he talented'

'They're all talent but Thomas seems to show himself to be a brilliant Scrum-half, Rupert he's a fly-half and Isabella seems to be a Tennis player but they gifted at many sports Thomas is already on the Quidditch at Matthews.'

'Just like you' gaining a look from Lauren 'your father told me. He was very proud.'

'Good, good.' then looking at her watch 'I better be off. But before I go I do need to look at the plans properly before I put my money in.' she smiled taking the edge off her statement then putting her hand out they shook

'Thank you'

'I always a pleasure Minister' and with that she left .But upon leaving she was only to be bombarded by three old friends.

'Lauren' Hermione said leaving a bewildered Lauren just staring at them 'It's been ages'

'Yeah, I know' putting a fake happy smile on 'work, family life, friends' she said in a bitter tone 'well I better go'

'you can talk for a minute can't you' said Harry

'oh, yeah just a minute I got to meet my family'

'of course, your boy is going to Hogwarts isn't he'

'yeah Thomas is' smiling proudly 'but he's going to miss his rugby'

'Isn't it the World cup'

'yeah'

'and being held in England' said Harry gaining a look from Lauren 'cousin'

'I hear your closer to yours' said Ron

'how?' she asked with a quizzical look

'the day you got married it was all other the prophet' he laughed 'Business Witch marries World Cup Winner'

'yeah well different from the one they thought it would be'

'over shadowed some else's' said Harry carefully

'yeah well I better go' smiling she said her goodbyes and left.

Later as they walked down from Lauren's shop in Diagon Alley where they had collect his uniform her son noticed someone 'Mum mum' he called and pointing at a ghost of Lauren's past 'can I go and get his autograph'

'no, you have enough. Come on lets finish up here then go for a coffee' she said looking at her husband for support

'hey Tommy' once the boy turned round he continued 'you know you'll be away for the World Cup'

'yes' he replied in a moody voice

'well, you mum is thinking of writing to you headmaster about allowing you to take a couple of weeks off to watch it' the boy soon forgot about the Quidditch player

'really' he said we a smile

'yes' replied his mother 'but it isn't certain remember'.

But as they had finish and when to Coffee Lauren's shop they took a seat outside 'you know your Blackberry isn't going to work' she said fun-lovingly

'god, and Wes was going to text me about night'

'well once we've finished theses we'll go' but just then she heard the Scottish voice she hated

'_no' said he_

'_why not' he whined_

'_because I don't see why I should pay for something I can get free at home'_

'_you're a typical Scot dad' he replied whined again._

'hey, Rupert Izzy how about we go and get you a lovely big box of treats' she said, the twins turned to look around the street and found what they wanted in a bright Orange shop front

'that one' they said in unison Lauren following their eye line saw it

'are you saw, what about now rugby and dance kit and cricket and tickets to the Ospreys v Wasps' replying desperately

'yeah and that'

'one or the other' said Adam

'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' said Rupert

'come on, it'll be cheaper' laughed her husband. So once they finished Lauren nervously followed her family into the shop.

'Be quick kids' she said holding her husband's hand 'remember who's coming round tonight'. As her kids went round the store Lauren stood hand in hand with her husband smiling, but just as thought it was going to be fine an old friend walked in, Angelina Weasley

'come on Fred, Roxy' called the woman but soon stopped as she noticed Lauren giving her a cool look to her but Lauren kept her dignity and just nodded

'come on kids, Uncle Wes and Matt are coming tonight remember so be quick'.

The children smiled and walked to the counter and placed their bounty down, Lauren followed and pulled out her wizard purse 'Lauren' said both Angelina and George coming out of the back room

'can I pay for these please' just pointing to the counter

'of course' said George moving to the till 'that will be 15 Gallons'

'here' placing him the money and taking the bags 'thank you bye' she started to move towards the door

'Lauren' they called back at her

'yes' turning round

'Is your son starting Hogwarts?' George asked

'yeah, but hopefully he'll be back for a couple of weeks because of the World Cup'

'the Quidditch world cup was last year'

'But Thomas doesn't just play and support Quidditch but also Rugby, Cricket, Tennis'

'oh' then remembering something 'weren't you in Australia when England beat them'

'yeah, how do you know'

'Harry was watching it and we saw'

'oh, come on kids, home time' ushering the children out the shop and leaving the two old ex-friends bewildered.


	3. My New Best Friends

'Hurry you two' said Wood pushing his children's case to the train

'dad I don't want to go and leave you' said to his daughter

'you were excited last night'

'but now you'll be alone till Christmas'

'and you'll be the brightest in your year' smiling at the little boy and girl he noticed a family and a woman that he wish he had seen, each child was perfectly dressed and the parents the same. The boy that looked the age for Hogwarts was dressed in watch he recognized as a Rugby top.

'so you'll sent the owl tonight' the boy asked eagerly

'yes'

'and what if the reply is no'

'I'll apply for a transfer to St.Matthews' she laughed taking the case off and handing it to the boy 'go and put it on the train' she smiled at the boy who did as he was told.

'We're lucky' said her husband 'well behaved kids'

'yeah, but I suppose we're no-nonsense parents' laughing 'Izzy, Rup stay'

'I'm not a dog' said Izzy in a huff

'no your Elizabeth Bennet' returned her mother

'Good job she is I don't want a Lydia' laughed her father kissing his wife then picking up his little girl.

Oliver had watched the exchange between the perfect family, unfortunately his children would never have the benefit of a mother, but she hadn't either 'dad' said his son returning 'you alright'

'yeah, found a compartment you two'

'yeah, the was only on other boy in there'

'good good' the train howled 'you better get on' kissing the kids good bye 'write'

'but of course' they both jumped on to the train.

'Alright Thomas, time to go' kissing her son 'write to us'

'ok' after he hug his dad 'bye guys' be jumped on the train as it departed waving furiously 'I've got my rugby ball'

'Good' cried his father 'Scrum to the end'. They stayed until the train was out of sight, but turning Lauren again found, but this time, the whole of the old friends there, walking past she didn't acknowledge them until the called 'Lauren' but she carried on walking 'Lauren D'arcy' the called again but this time she did turn

'It is no longer and has been for sometime no longer D'arcy' she replied sharply before trying to leave

'we were all going for some coffee, if you and your family want to join'

'no, we're going to a Charity Rugby match. But thanks for the offer' smiling she left.

'Charity Rugby match' asked Ron

'Unlike Quidditch players, Rugby players like to give back. They have a charity called the Wooden spoon named after the prise you winning in the Six Nations if you lose' she replied smugly

'Well we're follow you out' said Hermione.

But when they why were walking threw Adam noticed some friend 'mate, what are you doing here' clasping his hand round Wesley's

'thought we'd meet you here and travel together' laughed his friend, while Lucy and Lauren hugged however when Lucy saw the group coming out the barrier giving a look to Lauren then changing it to Wood 'What are you doing here' she asked brutally

'me' Wood returned confused

'yes you'

'I was just dropping my kids off'

'Come on' said Wesley'We better go if we won't get a great parking space' taking Lucy's hand

'yeah' taking her children's hand and following her husband

'come on Adam, we'd better get a move on if you want it have a vet's game' doing the same and following her friend.

But on the Hogwarts Express Thomas not knowing anyone had got his laptop out and proceeded to watch the Rugby 'Do you mind' a girl said to him

'yeah I do exactly' returning to the play

'Well we're trying to talk'

'We'll I'm trying to see how I can improve my play' he said in his cupped English accent 'It's more important' he shot a smile at her

'That may work with muggles but not in the wizarding world'

'My mum is a witch, the D'arcy's we own a lot in both the wizarding world and muggle. But it just happens that my mum played rugby and married a rugby player so I in turn play rugby. It's my future, me and my brother want to be the next Underwood brothers'

'I don't care' said the brown haired boy

'We'll if you leave me in peace the play will be over quick enough'

'Your rude you are'

'Speak proper English please'

'Who was you dad in Rugby'

'Adam Pattinson, my godfather is Matt Cleary and my brother and sister's godfather is Wesley Davies'

'wow'

'you know any rugby players'

'dad grew up with muggles so he knows about Rugby, took me to a game once was about four England v Italy'

'like it'

'totally different to Quidditch'

'I know, my other godfather trains my mum's team the Tornadoes'

'wow'

'my mum owns a couple of team, that's why I play so many sports'

'James Potter' said the black haired boy putting out his hand

'Thomas, Thomas Pattinson' shaking it 'do you play'

'Quidditch yes, Rugby well no'

'I play Quidditch, Keeper'

'my dad played Quidditch professionally' said the girl spitefully

'I've grew up around players it makes no difference to me' he laughed 'mum owns Lancashire Cricket team and London Irish rugby team'

'Well, round here they will only care about the Quidditch team' laughed the brown haired boy 'Timmy. What's your Owl called'

'Ruck, after a thing in Rugby. Cool, well if I don't get out of school for the Rugby World Cup, I'm going back to St.Matthews'

'wait, didn't our parents mention that' said James

'yeah, I asked me dad and he said an ex of his went there'

'My mum went there. She was captain of everything there.'.

'Brilliant play' she said kissing him

'Thanks' shaking hands with the opposition player 'muscles are aching'

'No doubt about it' laughing 'still ready to go out tonight with the guys'

'Yeah should be. However first we must stay here for a while'

'thought so and me, Lucy and Zara being good little wives have got your guys drinks in' pushing him away 'and once your shower you can have it'

'not showered hey' picking her up in a soldiers lift and running onto the pitch

'Adam' laughing 'come on' playfully he continued the it 'what about the kids' then finally returning he and let her down 'thank you' smiling they kissed again

'disgusting' said their twins

'one day your be kissing and we will be suspicious of them'

'never' they cried causing their parents to laugh again

'sure' said Lauren.

But as they all sat down together the earlier morning came up 'what was your look about'

'what look' asked Zara

'you weren't there' said Wesley 'But what was it about'

'you know the tall guy, with the brown hair. Well he is my ex-fiancée' Adam face hardened

'Oliver Wood' said Zara

'yeah'

'I went to school with him. I was in the same house as him and year as a couple of his player, Angelina was a friend of mine'

'well she choose his side'

'what happened' asked Matt

'Do you remember me texting you about you guys being better fun they my boyfriend's friend'

'no' he replied laughing 'I don't remember'

'well, I was texting you it was when you had Clive Woodward as your coach'

'yeah so'

'well we were texting, I think you were having a pet talk as a squad, well anyway I went off and left my mobile on the table well Harry's now wife Ginny I think her name is, open the text and it read showed it him and he went off on one and started accusing me of cheating on him'. Adam looked at Matt and Wes 'I wasn't and I never spoke or saw him again'

'wow' they said together

'well, he was a totally arse and thought of nothing but his celebrity'

'Sounds like a footballer' said Andy, the gang laughed

'sure does' but just then the lights went down and projection came on

'mummy what's happening' said Charlie to Lucy who comforted him.

'We'd like to thank you for watching today. It has been a long time since are players have played professionally. So now we are going to show you when they first started out, plus one of the guys wife' the speaker came onto the stage and revealed himself to be Will Greenwood 'We were once the team that won the 2003 world cup, making a nation of Rugby lovers that are now playing with the same passion. But I must admit the male sport either it be Rugby or Cricket it does tend to over shine the women's. But we did once have a fantastic scrum-half who unfortunately had to bow out before her prime. Now this is a complete surprise to her but not to her friends and family, could Lauren once D'arcy now Pattinson please come up.' Lauren looked at her husband who pushed her up and returned to clapping.

She walked to the stage and shook hands with Greenwood, he then forced her to stand to make her speak 'My dad filmed me as a kid about four, all I know it was just after a Six Nations Tournament and England had been playing Wales. I don't remember the score or who won but afterwards. I was outside with my lovely cousins who were practising scrumming I picked up the ball and ran the leg of the pitch and scored a try. And since then I have loved scrum-half. I don't know why but my father did not mind me playing, it wasn't woman like and especially from the society I am from it was unheard of but he supported me and even with his business commitments he turned up in wind rain or shine he was there cheering me on.' she wiped a tear away 'And when I was luckily picked to play for my country, he was there in the stands as I sung the national anthem. Rugby has given me a lot more than I could every it, it's given me my beloved husband and of course my kids and very loyal friends that I now have. And it believe it will continue to be the greatest sport to be exported out of this nation.' smiling she left the stage.

'Do you remember when we first met' said Matt when she returned to the table

'Yeah that photo shoot, we had stand with the guy in the shared with the same number as us'

'yeah and that was me and you and then there was all of the scrum-half's together' they laughed

'Didn't you have to stand in the middle between us' said Adam

'Yeah and then the interview afterwards'

'I have to admit I was expecting a manly woman' said Matt

'I wasn't' said Adam 'I'd seen her play before, when you played against Wasps'

'Who were you playing for' asked Zara

'London Irish. But' she said defensively 'I didn't get there because of my father, I'd trained for hours at school, asked Lu'

'Yeah I remember we were all getting ready for exam time and you spent what an hour and then went off with your cousins'

'Yep and still managed to get the top marks'

'why' asked Johnny

'I can answer this her cousins are Hooker and number 8'


	4. Remember that day

_'What's this' he said thrusting the phone in front of her, she placed Teddy down _

'a text' taking the phone 'from Matt' smiling she started to text back

'So it's true then'

'What's true' was confused look on her face

'Your having a affair' this caused her to laugh

'I think you've in the sun too much. Me and Matt are mates, since I joined the England Women's team'

'Well it seems your more than mates' he replied viciously, the argument was gaining an audience

'We both play scrum-half. He is one of my best mates. The whole Rugby team are like brothers to me.'

'Your weird' he called her.

'Your just jealous. You must admit it the Rugby guys are a lot fitter' she laughed cruelly

'You're a lez, playing a man's sport'

'You know what my dad and my cousins always said I could do so much better than you' her face hardened 'and I think I can because if you believe me to have the ability of cheating I believe there is nothing in our relationship for us to stay for.'

'fine'

'good, your stuff will be left outside my flat' putting out her hand 'key' he placed it in her hand 'see you git' and then was gone with out a trace.

She had promised Teddy a broom and she kept that promise even though she did not have to seeing neither of his godfather's friends would speak to her. She went back to her friends, her dependable friends. Who listened to the story said the right things _'Should we have him beaten up' _and _'Bastard' . _Then as she spent more time with the Rugby friends (when they weren't in training) she had eventually got together with Adam and was engaged to by the beginning of 2003 and their son Thomas conceived the night England won the world cup. She never looked back, she wondered what might have been because as far as she could see she had the better life of the two.

But Oliver had seen her, in a club in France he was with his wife Kate and she was surrounded by people he watched as she laughed with the people easily mixing.

'I never believe' she said 'Mark bad luck. Stupid Aussies'

'I know' laughing replied the guy

'Well you be glad about one thing, what happened to Hanana'

'I supposes it some sort of prize' someone said

'I always thought it was much more fun beating Wales and Australia' laughing. 'And you did better than New Zealand'

'Yeah' they all laughed

'We'll come back with a vengeance' Said a blonde haired guy

'Exactly' pausing 'and your all still hero's in Tommy's and the nation's eyes. And you did a hell a lot better than the bloody footballers' she laughed again her hair moving intoxicatingly

'Anyone could do better than them' said a guy putting his arm around her back and kissing her

'Right, well I better get back to Tommy'

'One more dance' asked the guy

'You what he'll be like if he wakes without one of us there' she smiled

'Come on' he said playfully 'one dance won't hurt'

'fine' but at that moment all the Rugby guys had grabbed their partners and pulled them onto the dance floor, the women look astonished

'Who ever said Rugby players couldn't dance' said one guy

'Look where Matt got' said Lauren as she dance with her husband, laughing, being happy.

Oliver had watched this exchange he felt something he never felt when he saw Kate talking to other guys, he was jealous. He wondered what he done.


	5. Justification

Were you ever in love with him' he asked as they returned to their London home

'what' she asked

'were you ever in love with him' he asked again 'that guy'

'Wood, no. I suppose he was there before and after my father's death, it was something familiar really never love.' he smiled at her 'you ok' she asked

'yeah, yeah fine' he raced the children up the stairs, Lauren couldn't help but think that this wasn't the end of it. Remembering that she had to write to the Headmaster so went to her study

_Dear Professor_

_I am the mother of your first year student Thomas Charles Andrew Pattinson , for who I don't not know what house he is in but was once a student of St.Matthew's. His father and I are ex-Rugby players a sport in the muggle world. His father being part of the victorious team of 2003._

_Well this year the 2015 World Cup is to be held in England, my son who is a Scrum-half like me and his father is expected to join the team when he is older. I am asking permission to take Thomas out of school of the remainder of the tournament, seeing he has been the at St.Matthew's for the last two years I believe he would have already learnt the work your teaching staff are planning on doing._

_It is a very important part of a Rugby fans calendar, I would be dearly appreciative if Thomas was allowed to come out of school for the weeks of the competition._

_The tournament is to be held in October and November._

_Yours sincerely_

_LaurenPattinson_

_Lauren Pattinson_

_CEO of D'arcy Companies_

She sent the owl on it's way. Going to stairs she found the children already in bed, taking the next flight of stairs she went to their room lying down on the bed she fell asleep.

'Come on kids' taking her keys out the bowl

'There's two letters here' said her husband handing her one 'That's addressed to you' she opened it and scanned it 'They want me to do a talk on Rugby after that their make a decision' shaking her head 'I will seriously take him out if they don't let him. I've still got his place open at St.Matthew's.'

'good good' kissing the kids 'see ya later' he walked out the door leaving Lauren looking baffled.

'Ok, well' she said Looking down at the hall and how full it was 'Rugby as game of two half's divide by a break. There is two different types of Rugby, League and Union. In my opinion Union is better, league, well league isn't up to the standards one would expect.' with a flick of her wand a large picture appear 'this is the hero of Rugby in England, he's also a friend of ours. Watch' and soon a video came on.

The students watched as the number 10 took the pass from the number 9 and kicked it threw the posts, 'forever engraved into the memory of an English fan. But the beauty of Rugby is that it is a proper sport, no one is over paid and there are no ego's' pausing 'Rugby is a game where ever player can get their aggression out on the pitch and it is not uncommon for the players to go out for drinks afterwards. I myself am friends with a few of the wives of ex-rugby players of other nations. But it is very different when you watch it, I have been known to cry, shout at the top of my voice until it hoarse. On the pitch a player must show the officials respect even if you know they are complete idiots, for example' this time a video showed Mark Cueto's try at the France World Cup 'disappointing, I was there cheering my husband and friends on. But luckily for an England fan it adds reason for us hate the world, we love an under dog and we hate when people get about themselves and stature like so many of are superstars do.' smiling and with enough flick of her wand three letter IRB were seen 'The body of Rugby International Rugby Board. Headquarters in Dublin'

'This is pretty hard' she laughed 'there are too many ruled to explain so I'll go to the players. Fifteen in total, forward equal eight' and the position appeared 'backs seven. Really to boring for people who have seen a game to explain it, so that's about it' she carried on explain the role of each player until she go to the last position Fullback 'Well that's all you really need to know unless you plan on going into it.'

But she didn't get what she wanted 'I'm sorry but I won't be possible for Thomas to go, he school work is fantastic but it just isn't fair'

'Well in all due respect I shall be taking Thomas out of here and placing him back into Matthew's'

'are you quite sure of that'

'yes, I have had his placed kept and the school does allow a large range of sports to be played'

'But of course' with a smile, Lauren stood up

'I'd like to collect my son' she was sort of glad for her son to be leaving this place, it held to many deaths for her liking.


	6. Business, Charity and Arguments

'Can you drop the twins off at prep today' grabbing her keys

'mmm no' he said busying himself with his briefcase 'got a meeting'

'with whom?'

'Sponsors' he said walking away. Lauren stayed in position until she heard the door slam shut.

'Come on kids' smiling and grabbing their stuff as well as hers 'school time'.

She left the house wondering if the marriage she loved was fading or if he was just a tad annoyed at her for being stubborn.

Being a CEO of a global business was hard, especially if that CEO had a family and kids but Lauren had always had support. Her cousins and their wives, her husband _but not today _and her friends. They help her and told her in no uncertain terms if she was working to hard and needed to calm down not just for her families sake but also hers.

But her answer sometimes was that as a mother and a head of a companies she was always last on the list. Except they never excepted it and dragged her off to the country for a bit of TLC upper class style.

But arriving at the Ministry she saw a lift closing, she quickly stuck her case threw the cap and squeezed in. Unfortunately the lift seemed to be full of people she did not want to see, her face hardening she turned and faced the doors waiting, just waiting and praying for the trip to go quick. As the first ping sounded and the doors opened a few people trickled out, Lauren moved forwards and looked a the attendant and back at the doors and in the reflections she saw a old gossips containing Ginny, Angelina and Oliver but Lauren didn't looked back. She took out her Blackberry and checked if there were anything she forgot for today, scrolling down she saw simple things like _new racquet for Izzy was coming, Lunch date with her Scrummies friends, Her Period. _Wait, she looked back, PERIOD 'Shit' she said to herself 'four not exactly what I want or it could five twins our in both of are families'

'Speaking to yourself is the first sign of madness' said Ginny from behind her truing round Lauren gave a look of nothing really said nothing but it knocked Ginny of her high horse. She phone her husband but just received the busy tone, the door had opened twice again before she released she had to get off.

But as she did she heard people following her, she walked she her name to the receptionist and was told to go straight threw. But as she did she was also followed into the office, but Lauren kept her composure, smiled and shook hands with Kingsley before taking her seat. Looking up she saw that Wood and Hermione had walked in. Her jaw and body language locking she acknowledge them before turning to where Kingsley sat 'I have asked Mr Wood and Mrs Weasley to be present because they shall be handing the project' Lauren just nodded 'Want to show?' he directed his question at Oliver and Hermione

'Ok, well we propose' began Hermione as Oliver just looked angrily at Lauren 'that the summer school put in Wales within the heavily hilled region.'

'That's all good and well but what about loose sheep'

'Charms' said Wood annoyed

'Housing area'

'When the children arrive they are spilt into teams, those team are in turn there house. With that house there will be to team first team involving the better of the house and the second team'

'Ok, what about pitches, you can't expect them to share one'

'The team will have it's own pitch. Like it's home pitch. At the end a competition will be played where they each play the other and the one with the highest score wins.'

'Much like the six nations then. How much will it cost me?' she replied bluntly after her first statement

'Well about in the region of a maybe around 500,000 Galleon'

'that's ok. But my one's in the muggle world are run in conjunction with other business'

'But there is no other business that has or wants to take this on'

'I'm not saying that I don't won't to or can't. But when the project done who is going to look after it, my husband does it for our other ones but I can't ask him to look after something that he knows nothing about.'

'Well I was thinking Wood could run it' said Kingsley

'WHAT' said Lauren and Wood together

'He's a Quidditch player, he knows nothing about anything' she replied coldly

'Who said so?' said Wood in defence

'You did, all you did at school was play Quidditch.'

'And what about you, you take your kid out of school so he can watch some stupid sport'

'Wouldn't be saying that if it was Quidditch.'

'Yeah your right.'

'My children are multi talented don't just Quidditch players.' with pride in her voice

'Well mine are superbly talent at one thing'

'Which is of course Quidditch, do you sound like a pushy parent or what? She laughed , Hermione and Kingsley looked at each other and rolled their eyes this was going to be a long meeting because neither thought it would help to interrupt them, get it out their system and then just then they could work together

'me, I'm not the one that has my kids in a hundred and one different sports'

'It did me no harm. Anyway my class it's what are kids do' she replied smugly

'Did you no harm you're the female version of anal retentive. And secondly you're a snob' she said is his very Scottish accent

'I'm no snob, what just as I talk with a clear cut upper-class English voice as your mother so kindly put it'

'Don't bring my mother into this'

'you can tell you were an only child' she laughed cruelly

'So were you'

'I had a brother and I was brought up with my cousins, so I was not an only child'

'Can we get on, please' pleaded Hermione finally but Lauren pulled a leather book out her bag and scribbled something down on it

'It looks great' she said to Hermione 'I'm one of a few who actually has this so it is in Galleons and not GBP' she handed it to Kingsley who looked wildly at it 'I do know how much it is, dad taught me to always double check my checks, Kinglsey, Hermione' she then walked out the door

'How much?' asked Hermione

'a lot, it'll cover are costs of everything and above'

'Good job George told me to come then'

'What' Hermione 'was this some sort of plan'

'When we had fights Lauren would by things'

'Like shoes and Handbags'

'Yes and no, she also paid for a new school block for this rough muggle school, a trip of a life time for some really poor kids who were trying to get out, she even paid for a scholarship to this really posh muggle school for boys for this one lad who was really bright.'

'We can't take the money, you gain threw false pretences'

'We got the money, now lets spend it.'


End file.
